When It Gets Awkward
by karina.is.king
Summary: Yulie's attempts at love fall between the lines of sad and pathetic. Luckily, the new guy is there to change all that - somewhat. Oneshot, maybe. Depends if a suggestion for a good continuation pops up somewhere.
1. Prelude to Awkward

When It Gets Awkward

A/N: So yeah, I hate Yulie, but no, this is not a flame - hell - I'm dedicating my first ever male avatar to her!

But despite my dislike for this extremely annoying character, I decided to write a little fic with her as the main character. I would normally write about Kara and Caesar but for some reason, when I made Trey, he kinda looked like what I perceive to be Yulie's type (think Tom Hardy or Jensen Ackles -yummy!) and an idea for a story just popped out from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own White Knight, if I did, WKC would be M rated; Kara and Caesar would have a Yuna/Tidus water scene, except with sex, and they won't just be swimming in water ;) *gets grossed out*

* * *

Yulie isn't the type of person that stays down after she's been on the ground. She always looked at the positive side of every situation and manages to put a genuine smile on her face.

But if there's one thing she cannot overcome, no matter how much effort she tries to put in moving on, is being stuck on the friend zone with the newly minted White Knight, Leonard.

AKA Major Bag of Douche, extra sensitive, hypoallergenic.

She cannot count the multiple times she sent signals across the poor boy's way, but each attempt only ends in more disappointment. After all, how can you expect a response from someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings?

Their upcoming adventure, Yulie thought, would make their relationship stronger, maybe even to the point where _he _would try for something more! Sure, she was truly concerned for the princess' wellbeing, but other than the tingly feeling in her chest that told her to chime in and join Leonard on his journey, she was hoping for some miracle baby to shoot a love arrow on the unknowing boy.

Little did she know that she would fall for someone else…

* * *

Leonard's new pal was something else. He was a little bit taller, had really strong arms and hands like he had been working on a farm all his life, and his eyes looked so deep and mesmerizing. At first, Yulie thought it was just a petty crush, after all, Trey was drop-dead gorgeous! He reluctantly joined the group after Rapacci assigned him to look out for Leonard and her. She learned from Leonard that Trey is a noble from Greede; he was the second born son so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. His father is close friends with Rapacci and asked the warg to look after the young wayward while he stays over at Balandor.

In just a short amount of time, Yulie began to grow fond of the male archer. He knew how to cook, heal, and listen whenever she needed somebody to talk to. And Yulie never hesitated to take an opportunity to get closer to Trey because he smelled so darn good; even after every monster they've encountered, he never once broke a sweat!

So the night after they battled the Black Knight in the Nordia Tunnels, she decided to make a move, or at least get above friend and maybe try for good friend - or friends with benefits, gods willing.

Trey had just finished cleaning up after dinner when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Hey, thanks for the meal. It was really good!" He beamed up with a smile and gestured for Yulie to sit beside him.

When he didn't say anything, Yulie pressed on, "So, umm," she gulped a little, hoping that the stomach acid would kill the butterflies in her insides, "Do you just see me as a friend…or can we go beyond that?"

At first, Trey's eyes widened in surprise, then his smile just got wider and wider until it was a full blown laugh. Yulie found it both cute and dorky that his laugh was just a bunch of grunts and guttural noises.

He pointed at her, then placed the same hand on his chest then took it out, and crossed his forefinger and middle finger.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

He repeated the gesture over and over patiently until her eyes widened in blatant surprise; as if he expected her reaction.

She blinked over and over, it never occurred to her that he could be a mute! And he was!_ So all those times when she thought he was listening?! It was simply because he couldn't talk back?_

She could feel her eyes rolling toward the back of her head as she thought of dying in embarrassment.

_Nghh!_ A mental scream, then a small sigh as she quietly chided herself, "Aww I guess it was just too much to ask huh?"

Trey smiled at the female archer and held her hand fondly. Then, just as Yulie was about to say something, he gave her a peck on the cheek, before standing up to help Eldore set up their tents.

The befuddled archer couldn't help but blush at the gesture.

_Eh, at least he's cute._

And a large smile careened her face.

_Fin_

* * *

A/n: I had a large dose of fruitiness while I wrote this! I'm not sure whether to make this a multi or what. I made a habit out of making possible multi chapter fics when I was younger and I ended up never finishing almost any of them. I don't want to make the same mistake now that I'm slowly getting my muse so this might end as a one shot. Reviews welcome as always.

Sorry! If I do think of a multi chap for this little piece, I'll just announce it and updates will follow suit.

Hope you guys like it =)


	2. So We're Not Together?

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter**

**Mini A/N: So yes, I decided to make this a multi-chap. Concept's still the same, it's about Yulie growing up, falling in love, and learning the value of life in the most awkward situations. Will continue all the way to the end of the first WKC.**

* * *

**So We're Not Together?**

There were finally out of the Nordia Tunnel after two days of bumbling and stumbling into spider-infested, Black Knight-nested territory.

If only what greeted them outside was any nicer.

"Uggh! I hate the heat!" Yulie wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed heavily. They have been walking for what seemed to her like hours - when it really only has been a few minutes - and all she could think of is just going back in the Tunnels, even willing to overcome her arachnophobia. The old Mage, however, coaxed them all into going out while the sun was still out and they could still see the difference between a golem and the abnormally large rocks littering the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile, nightfall reached the ragged band of four halfway through their desert trek. They opted for a makeshift cove on the top of a small plateau and settled in for the night.

_What did I just get myself into?!_

Under normal circumstances, Yulie would have never asked something so straightforward - and weird - to someone she has barely even met! She always favored the subtle approach; the fairytales she had grown up reading filled her mind with handsome princes, who court their newly rescued princesses into happy ever after. Leonard has been her best friend ever since she could remember; there was always something about the lad that she couldn't resist. Other than what he does that other best friends do, the bond that had transpired between them transcends anything she has ever experienced -granted that's not explaining much- but it was all she could do to describe the strange phenomenon.

Maybe in short, she's just fallen head over heels over the guy. Too bad she had to see him dance with holograph of the princess.

_A holograph of her sends his hormones flying, _She thought to herself somberly_, What if the real one shows up? There'd probably no more Leonard left for anyone else…_

A little tear couldn't help but escape her eye.

She wanted to pretend that everything is okay. After all, now she just sort of, kind of, got herself into a relationship and maybe trying to fix her situation would help her get over the fact that she just got friend-zoned by Leonard. She walked away from their campsite and stretched her arms out. With the silky white moon perched high up in the sky, Yulie folded her hands together and muttered a little prayer. She didn't know what to pray about; she honestly didn't know what there was to say but she had to find some comfort somewhere.

Then she felt a hand gently rub her left shoulder.

And she retaliated with a Judo Flip.

"And that's what you get for being a creep! Creepe-" She stopped when she realized who she flipped.

"Trey!"

The young man groaned in pain while Yulie frantically pulls him to a sitting position, dusting some dirt off her victim's back.

"Umm," She gulped a bit, "I'm sooo sorry!"

Trey shrugged his shoulders and chuckled at Yulie's apologetic expression. He waved a hand at her to show he's okay. The young female sighed in relief, but was startled when a strong grip took hold of her arm and pulled her down. Yulie lost her balance and instead of falling beside Trey, as he expected her to, she fell on him instead, the entire front of her body crashing on him.

"What did you do that for?!" She tried to sit up but not before noticing the position they were at, and her breasts touching his chest. Her faced turned beet red as she hurriedly got off of him; Trey having no idea why she got all red whatsoever, held onto her again, giving her his best "pleading look".

_I suppose he doesn't know…_She backtracked, _Oh of course he knows!_ Another voice intervened _But what if he doesn't? You'll never know! _

Somewhere along the middle of her "thought wars", he got her to sit down beside him and started snapping his fingers in front of her face. She woke up from her reverie, once again her face showing signs of turning into a tomato. _This whole night is a disaster…_

He held her hand in one, while his other hand pointed at her. Then, jabbed his index fingers together. The concern in his face was visibly apparent, but all that Yulie could see was two index fingers trying to out joust one another.

"I don't wanna sound rude, but, I don't understand what you're trying to say. I know it has something to do about me but all I can get from what you're doing is if I have ever jabbed somebody with a stick - as to which my answer would be 'no'." He laughed the same dorky laugh she heard at Nordia Tunnels and couldn't help but laugh with him as well.

"Hahaha, I'm assuming that isn't what you're trying to say." She replied in between outbursts of laughter. Once their little laugh fest was over, she looked around, hoping to find a solution to the language barrier they were facing. Testing out a possible answer for their problem, she stood up and returned to their campsite, quickly procured an arrow from her quiver and broke it in half. She handed over the part with the arrow tip to Trey, "Here. Now you can just write what you want to say on the sand - which is pretty much what we're surrounded with at the moment." He raised an eyebrow at first, but shrugged his shoulders in the end and agreed to fulfill Yulie's request.

Crude etchings on the sand make out, "Are you okay?", coupled with a sad face at the end. The young female hugged her knees and buried her face in-between them.

"Nn-oo…" Her voice muffled, and the word drawn out, but she knew Trey got the point. She drew in a large breath and exhaled half-heartedly before turning to look at him, "It's just- I'm sorry for what I did back there. I mean like waay back there, like when I asked you if we could be…y'know." She scratched the back of her head just hoping and praying that she wasn't digging a deeper hole for herself, "I just got soo caught up in the moment that I just said the first thing out of my stupid mouth!"

Trey kept the amused smile on his lips from showing, seeing that the situation was a little bit more delicate than he thought. He erased the "Are you" part of his sand etching and replaced it with an "It's" and replaced the sad face with its happier counterpart.

Instead of making her feel better, all the gesture did was make her feel worse. "I guess that's how it's always gonna be, just second best."

That earned her a bonk on the forehead.

"Oww! Okay," She caressed her forehead with one hand while the other playfully swatted away at Trey's face, "I guess I'll scratch being a gentleman as one of your traits; you were just being nice to me because you're new!" He gave her a sly smile and ruffled her hair as he stood up.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She stood up from her current position as well, only to find the male archer walking further and further away, as if he didn't hear her.

"Hey! Hey! Hold up Speedy!"

* * *

**A/N: Nyah ha! This was just a little getting-to-know chapter with not much plot movement. Next chapter will actually show some plot and excitement (it will be much longer too). On that note, next chapter is being written as we speak so it will come up sometime this month - Sorry! That's the best I can do!**

**Also, this is sort of the first and last time Trey will ever be a titular character as his existence in this story is really just a buffer for Yulie's personal development. Hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read =)**


End file.
